


Наказание

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Flogging, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9-02. Дерек/Стайлз. Стайлза сильно выпороли по заднице (отец, охотники, учитель в древнемАУ - неважно), Дерек комфортит его. Заласкивает и облизывает задницу, вылизывает всего. Лучше без проникновения, здорово - если Стайлз кончит от римминга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

— Глупый мальчишка! — второй раз повторяет управляющий и глядит прямо на Стайлза. От его взгляда мурашки бегут по коже, а руки дрожат сильнее, чем обычно. Так смотрят только когда хотят причинить боль, а уж мистеру Харрису в этом нет равных.

Отец уехал за овощами в город, поэтому в этот раз защитить Стайлза некому. Миссис Мартин — повариха – демонстративно отворачивается, она никогда не вмешивается, а Скотт ничем не сможет помочь. Слишком боится, что его прогонят из дома, и он никогда больше не увидит хозяйскую внучку.

Стайлз чувствует жар, хотя в помещении прохладно из-за сквозняков. Это стыд, нотка вины и липкий страх.

— Думаешь, мистер Джерард платит тебе, чтобы ты портил его имущество, щенок? — спрашивает мистер Харрис, и тишина в кухне становится оглушительной. Он идет в кладовую и возвращается оттуда с прутом — тонким и гибким. Орудие наказания лишь оттеняет и так строгую внешность управляющего — злой прищур и всегда плотно сжатые в полоску узкие губы.

В очаге играет огонь, заполняя комнату скудным освещением. На полу черепки кувшина с молоком, который Стайлз неуклюже разбил на глазах у мистера Харриса. Потеки быстро впитывают циновки, и уже завтра в помещении повиснет подкисленный, прелый запах. И все по его вине.

— Пятнадцать ударов! — сообщает мистер Харрис.

Стайлз уже не раз видел, как управляющий порол слуг, но до этого ему чертовски везло не попасться под горячую руку. Его всегда выручали: Скотт или отец. Но с тех пор как Стайлза взяли в особняк работать на подхвате, чтобы он праздно не шатался по деревне, пока отец занят — последующее стало лишь вопросом времени. Все, так или иначе, проходили через это, потому что мистер Харрис был повернутым на наказаниях мерзавцем.

Он выдал десять ударов Эрике, когда она оставила крошечное пятнышко на столовом серебре, которое заметила госпожа Виктория. Двадцать плетей Бойду из-за того, что имел наглость взглянуть мистеру Ардженту в глаза, когда тот выезжал из усадьбы. Стайлз своими ушами слышал, как хозяин приказал наказать спесивого «черного», чтобы знал свое место. Тридцать ударов Скотту, когда тот перевернул котел и всю кухню залило рыбной похлебкой. Стайлз тогда помог другу очистить полы, не разгибаясь два дня, и вот теперь настал его черед. Мистер Харрис порол всех слуг без разбору, и ему это нравилось, как любила шептаться прислуга за его спиной.

— Пошли! — говорит управляющий и пихает Стайлза в спину.

— Я уберу…

— Скотт уберет, может хоть что-то сделает в своей никчемной жизни! — рявкает мистер Харрис. И Скотт сразу же торопливо приступает к делу, Стайлз видит его извиняющийся взгляд, пусть это и не имеет теперь особого значения.

Мистер Харрис хватает его за шкирку и вталкивает в полутемную комнату. Стайлз влетает в кладовую и тут же слышит, как за спиной захлопывается дверь. Жидкий свет из маленького окошка, почти под потолком, не слишком хорошо освещает помещение. Но Стайлз все равно видит бледное лицо мистера Харриса, и ему кажется, что его глаза горят предвкушением. Прут в его руке подрагивает.

У Стайлза спирает в горле от страха. Мистер Харрис раздраженно указывает на мешки с мукой.

— Спускай штаны и ложись! — приказывает он.

Стайлз вздрагивает, путается в завязках, пытаясь оттянуть неприятный момент. Отец никогда его не бил, несмотря на его рассеянность и неуклюжесть. Дома все было по-другому, не так пугающе и странно.

Мистер Харрис недолго ждет и, когда ему надоедает, молниеносно подскакивает, и наотмашь бьет по лицу. Щека горит, тысячи маленьких невидимых игл жалят кожу, рассыпаясь мелкими искрами и отдавая в голову.

— Чего копаешься, идиот?! Сколько вообще тебе лет? — возмущается его нерасторопностью мистер Харрис. — Ничего сам сделать не можешь?!

Стайлз не плачет, но ощущает, как слезы стекают из широко распахнутых глаз. Чтобы их скрыть, он сдергивает свои бриджи вместе с кальсонами и падает на живот. Криво и совсем неудобно. Хотя какое в порке может быть удобство?

От мешков пахнет пылью и мышиным пометом, но ему уже плевать. Он хочет, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось.

— Я… — он виновато замолкает. Отец запретил ему говорить свой настоящий возраст, чтобы не вылететь с работы, и Стайлз не мог его подвести. Ему не хочется обратно в деревню, слишком долго он мечтал быть рядом с отцом. Только ради этого стоит потерпеть. — Восемнадцать.

Стайлз ждет удара, но в первое мгновение ничего не происходит. Только ягодицы холодит от студеного воздуха. Взгляд мистера Харриса ощутимо скользит по его телу – Стайлза прошивает дрожь отвращения и злости, тонкий голосок внутри него шепчет: «Бей, бей уже!». Раз за разом, все громче и громче.

Какую-то секунду Стайлзу кажется, что он ощущает прикосновение — нежное касание, но затем на его ягодицу опускается прут. Боль резкая, жалящая и сильная, продирающая до самого нутра. Второй удар. Сильнее, еще один и снова, каждый взмах сопровождается издевательским свистом. Пока не взрывается очередной вспышкой боли на разогретой, медленно вспухающей красными полосами коже.

Мистер Харрис тяжело дышит, словно это его заводит, пьянит, как добрая кружка эля или бокал неразбавленного вина. Его постыдная слабость. Его воля. Мистер Харрис что-то шепчет, подкрепляя каждый удар. Стайлз тихо мычит, потому что не хочет даже думать, что тот может говорить сам себе.

Стайлз уже не стыдится слез, они брызжут из глаз сплошным потоком. Стекают по щекам за шиворот, в носу тоже мокро, и Стайлз пытается не шмыгать, чтобы не вызвать еще большей злости управляющего. Пальцы мнут грубую мешковину, ягодицы полыхают огнем, будто к ним приложили раскаленную сковородку. И Стайлз не знает, как выдержать, как не закричать, когда удары переваливают за дюжину.

Одиннадцать.

Двенадцать.

Тринадцать.

И тут мистер Харрис останавливается. Боковым зрением Стайлз замечает на полу упавший прут, и до него доносится нечто странное. Жуткое, словно мистер Харрис там, за его спиной, за тихим шорохом одежды, трогает себя. Или ему это только кажется? Потому что Скотт бы сказал, случись нечто подобное с ним, не смог бы промолчать. Хотя Скотта никогда не наказывали в темном углу или отдельной комнате, как горничных. Стайлз умирает от стыда и отвращения и знает, что ничего не может сделать. Не может обернуться.

Шепотки служанок и их скрытность уже не кажутся ему странными. Даже Эрика, с которой Стайлз успел подружиться, не желала говорить о мистере Харрисе. Не желала, чтобы он знал. Догадался об этой странности.

Стайлз безумно хочет прикрыться руками, но на истерзанную, горящую задницу с размахом приземляется ладонь — звук шлепка! — и от страха желудок скручивается в твердый комок. Чужие пальцы сжимают саднящую плоть, причиняя еще больше дискомфорта, но затем мистер Харрис резко убирает руку. Будто прикосновение ему неприятно.

— Замри! — хрипло приказывает он и больше не касается, не заговаривает. Только делает _это_.

И Стайлз благодарен, что ничего не видит, иначе бы его стошнило прямо на глазах у мистера Харриса. Стайлз зажимается, стараясь игнорировать боль, мнет в мокрых от пота и слез ладонях мешок.

Это помогает отвлечься, ему кажется, что время течет мучительно медленно, но на самом деле не проходит и двух минут в сопровождении сбитого, тяжелого дыхания мистера Харриса, как все заканчивается. Тихий стон. И все. Прут так и остается лежать на полу. Покинутый и ненужный.

Мистер Харрис оправляется, ничего не говорит и уходит, оставляя Стайлза лежать в кладовой со спущенными штанами и зареванным, мокрым лицом. Словно он не человек, а вещь. Предмет мебели.

Стайлз натягивает бриджи и сворачивается клубком на мешках. Слез нет, злости тоже, хотя сначала Стайлзу казалось, что ничего унизительнее быть не может. Но он знает, что это не так. Выйти наружу, взглянуть в глаза Скотту, миссис Мартин, Эрике — вот оно настоящее унижение.

Он сползает с мешка на колени и торопливо зашнуровывает бриджи. Ему кажется, что, если не сделать этого, мистер Харрис вернется. Ему стыдно, что он позволил сделать это, и в то же время Стайлз понимает, что непокорность стоила бы работы ему и его отцу. Такие, как мистер Арджент, не особенно миндальничают с обслугой. Белое отребье, черное отребье… Джерарду Ардженту все равно, и мистер Харрис этим пользуется вовсю.

Стайлз убеждает себя, что ничего страшного не произошло. Но из кладовой он почти пулей вылетает на кухню, а затем бежит во двор, в единственное место, где ощущает себя в безопасности. Идти больно, грубая ткань кальсон раздражает кожу, но и сесть где-либо Стайлз не может. Если поймают в комнате для прислуги в рабочее время, выпишут еще одно наказание. А уж этого Стайлз хотел бы меньше всего.

Во дворе свободно шастают куры, путаясь под ногами, и разносится чудовищный звук удара молота о наковальню. Айзек — кузнец – на секунду отрывается от своей работы и вытирает со лба пот, он уже давно избавился от рубахи и теперь развлекает служанок видом полуобнаженного мужского тела. Среди них и Лидия — личная горничная мисс Эллисон. Красавица, которая смотрит на таких, как Стайлз, свысока, слишком уж она хороша для того, чтобы снизойти к обычной прислуге. Тем более что по слухам за ней увивается сын перфекта и скоро ее положение в корне изменится.

Сбоку переливами доносится ржание лошадей, Стайлз быстро ныряет в приоткрытую дверь конюшни. Внутри темно, хоть глаз выколи, пахнет сеном и конским навозом — едко, почти невыносимо с непривычки. Но Стайлз в этом месте не впервые, хотя немногие рискуют праздно заходить на эту территорию. Прикрыв дверь, Стайлз направляется в пустой денник, ему хочется спрятаться в насыпи сена и хоть немного успокоиться. Остаточное волнение накрывает его мелкой дрожью, и Стайлз понимает, что у него начинается приступ.

Только теперь никого нет рядом, чтобы помочь ему. Он даже не может присесть, поэтому полубоком зарывается в сено и дрожит. Нос забивает тысяча запахов, Стайлз жмурится, чтобы забыть о неловких минутах, проведенных в кладовке. Он уже не ребенок и понимает, что произошло и чему он стал свидетелем. Но еще Стайлз понимает, что не он сам привлекает мистера Харриса. Как бы мерзко это ни звучало.

Дерек приходит через несколько минут и просто стоит на входе в денник, Стайлз чувствует его недовольство. Оно мурашками прокатывается по коже. Дерек не любит, когда к нему врываются, но Стайлз с первого дня в доме не может отказать себе в удовольствии увидеть его хотя бы украдкой.

Даже если Дерека это бесит.

— Вылазь! — сурово приказывает он. — Это тебе не ночлежка, мальчик!

Дерек всегда зовет его «мальчик», словно не хочет признавать у него наличие имени. Стайлз неловко дергает ногой, пытаясь отползти, и тело прошивает боль. Короткий стон помимо воли вырывается из горла. Дерек делает неуверенный шаг, а затем подходит совсем близко, и Стайлз слышит его глубокое дыхание, видит обеспокоенный взгляд и хмурую складку между бровей.

— У тебя кровь.

— Я разбил кувшин… — пытается оправдаться Стайлз, все еще не в силах перевернуться на задницу. Так больно, так чертовски больно…

— Нет, — неодобрительно говорит Дерек, а затем уходит.

Стайлз чувствует себя откровенно плохо, ему неловко, что Дерек тоже втянут в это. Стайлз надеялся, что он не заметит его в груде сена, но у Дерека, казалось, всегда было противоестественное чутье на чужое присутствие в пределах его досягаемости. А может его выдали лошади? Стайлз не знал.

Вскоре Дерек приходит со стаканом до краев полным виски и садится на корточки рядом со Стайлзом.

— Пей, — говорит он, и у Стайлза снова катятся слезы из глаз от крепости этого пойла. В горло будто жидкое железо заливают, но Стайлз давится и пьет. Потому что так сказал Дерек. А когда эта пытка подходит к концу, тот тянется к завязкам его бридж. — Дай, я взгляну.

Стайлз ладонью трет лицо, размазывая слезы, и ощущает, как румянец заливает щеки. Глаза Дерека полны беспокойства и… нежности?

— Не нужно. Пожалуйста, — умоляет Стайлз.

— Я сам решу, что нужно, — в ответ говорит Дерек и быстро дергает завязки. Стайлз падает на живот, когда тот начинает тянуть бриджи вниз, и тревожно кусает кулак. Сено колется, лезет в нос и застревает в волосах.

Дерек грязно ругается, когда в полумраке видит его высеченную задницу. И Стайлз не может этого выдержать, его хороводит из-за выпитого виски и ситуации в целом. Он перекидывается на задницу и шипит от боли.

— Я в норме.

— Малолетний идиот, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз кусает губы и надеется, что Дерек не может прочитать его мысли по лицу. Стайлз хочет, чтобы Дерек поцеловал его, а не таращился на следы от порки. Ему не нужно утешение, лишь немного ласки.

— Я заслужил. Буду осторожнее.

— Если ты так думаешь, то ты совсем глупец. Харрис делает это не потому, что должен, а потому, что он — больной ублюдок, — сообщает Дерек, но Стайлз и так уже это знает. — Я принесу мазь…

Стайлз не хочет, чтобы он уходил, поэтому хватает Дерека за запястье.

— Лучше поцелуй меня, — жалко просит он. Впервые Стайлз говорит так откровенно, но Дерек, скорее всего, уже давно понял, что он влюблен. Это было написано у него на лбу с самого первого дня. — Пожалуйста, Дерек.

Дерек сначала смотрит ему в лицо, а затем на руку, и Стайлза отпускает. У него нет права что-то требовать у Дерека, и это так грустно: любить впервые в жизни совершенно безответно.

Дерек властно переворачивает его, заставляет согнуть ноги, и Стайлз понимает, что проиграл. Дерек не испытывает ничего кроме жалости и, возможно, брезгливости. Он понукает его опустить голову, и Стайлз рад, что виски уже плещется в его крови, иначе бы он сошел с ума от стыда.

Эта поза еще хуже, чем та, в кладовке, когда Харрис порол его. Потому что Дерек может видеть его задницу, беззастенчиво представленную взгляду. Стайлз зажимается и трется носом о тыльную сторону собственной ладони. Дерек рядом, он никуда не уходит, и Стайлз уже готов возмутиться долгим ожиданием.

Но кое-что резко выбивает его из колеи.

Это касание чего-то влажного и горячего к его ягодице, там, где пульсирует боль. И это не мазь, не мог же Дерек материализовать ее из воздуха? Стайлз взволнованно оборачивается через плечо и видит Дерека позади. Он смотрит на него. Прямо _туда_ , затем наклоняется и снова ласкает. Миллион мыслей тут же взрывается в голове Стайлза — смущенные, испуганные, радостные…

Тяжелые ладони опускаются Стайлзу на талию — Дерек зализывает следы от ударов. Широкими, грубыми мазками, и на удивление боль уходит, она словно струится по всему телу и вытекает капля за каплей. Стайлз должен стонать от боли, но вместо этого его прошивает волна невероятного удовольствия, скручивая яйца в голодном спазме. Член быстро наливается и встает, и Стайлз рад, что Дерек этого не видит. Он занят лишь одним: язык рисует влажные круги на коже, прохаживается по красным следам, поднимается к копчику и кусает выпуклую косточку.

Стайлз скулит и крутит задницей. Ему стыдно от всего происходящего, но так сладко и хорошо, как еще не бывало никогда. Ведь это Дерек… он не может причинить ему боль. Оскорбить или унизить. Теперь его всхлипы — это не признак обиды, а последствия удовольствия, от которого кружится голова, и кажется, что мозги вытекают через уши и заложенный нос. Дерек движется быстро и поспешно, иногда задевая щетиной нежную кожу, но Стайлз не против. Он готов стерпеть легкий дискомфорт ради такого изощренного наслаждения.

В голове мешанина из мыслей, а пересохшее горло не может выдавить ни единого слова. Настойчивые пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы еще шире, и это почти больно. Стайлз чувствует, как натягивается кожа, а затем ощущает язык, касающийся ануса. И Стайлз не в силах сдержать мученический стон, Дерек игнорирует его и напирает сильнее. Сначала просто дразнит отверстие, словно проверяя его на прочность, а затем таранит языком, ввинчиваясь внутрь.

Стайлз дрожит с такой силой, что ему кажется еще немного, и заполошно бьющееся в груди сердце остановится. Пот стекает по лицу, слезы снова по одной проливаются из глаз, Стайлз стискивает зубы. Ему тесно в собственной коже, а нервные окончания раздразнены до предела.

— Боже, Дерек! Боже, Дерек… Боже…

Он только хмыкает за его спиной, и Стайлз ощущает, как на его анус ложится палец. Это слишком хорошо, просто слишком… Стайлз дергается, но Дерек не дает ему ускользнуть. Поддразнивает языком и скользит внутри пальцем, потирая чувствительные стенки.

Стайлз давится собственными стонами, пальцы мнут сено, и запах конюшни для него теперь навсегда будет особенным, неповторимым из-за Дерека и их игр. Кажется, что все длится слишком коротко, несправедливо мало, но все равно Стайлз хочет впитать в себя каждую, даже самую крохотную частичку их близости.

Поэтому, когда все заканчивается, Стайлз на пределе сил валится на соломенную подстилку. Ему даже плевать на лужицу спермы под собой, грудь ходит вверх-вниз, а волосы намертво прилипают ко лбу, и самое странное – задница совершенно не болит. Словно всю ту боль, что ему причинили, смыло взрывным оргазмом, который подарил ему Дерек. Это странно и неестественно, но в этот самый момент не до вопросов.

Стайлз понимает, что даже не взял в руки член, извиваясь на чужом языке. Он кончил только от ласк ртом и скользящего глубоко внутри умелого пальца. Стайлз моментально ощущает себя глупым и восторженным ребенком, которым Дерек его и считает. 

Но когда Стайлз поворачивается и протягивает к нему руку, Дерек поспешно встает.

— Дерек… я… — Стайлз ничего не понимает.

— Я принесу мазь. Лежи.

Стайлз подтягивает бриджи и тоже пытается встать на ноги. Но Дерек даже не смотрит на него и не помогает подняться. Стайлз в дикой спешке перехватывает его у выхода из денника и прижимает к перилам. Ему кажется, что если не сделать этого, Дерек больше на него не посмотрит.

— Мне она не нужна. Уже не больно.

— Тогда иди в дом, — прохладно отвечает Дерек, словно их вообще ничего не связывает. Словно не было никаких ласк между ними, но Стайлз уже не обманывается, просто утыкается носом ему в грудь и глубоко вдыхает. Ему нравится, как пахнет Дерек: лошадьми, сеном и потом — немного резко, но все равно приятно.

— Я еще совсем мелкий для тебя? Дерек… я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста. Я… я все сделаю, как ты скажешь. Я хочу быть с тобой, Дерек.

— Стайлз, — строго отвечает Дерек и отодвигает его от себя. — Не усугубляй.

— Ты от меня не избавишься, — грозит ему Стайлз и слышит в ответ лишь короткое «я знаю», подкрепленное тяжелым вздохом. Дерек недолго смотрит ему в глаза, немного наклоняется, и Стайлз сам его целует со всех сил, даже осознавая, что поражать Дерека ему нечем.

Стайлз жмется к Дереку и быстро понимает, что при должном старании довольно скоро сможет сломить его сопротивление. Первая самая высокая стена между ними пала. Главное, чтобы Дерек не узнал о проделках Харриса, ну а как отомстить управляющему — Стайлз еще собирался подумать. Возможно, даже привлечь Эрику на свою сторону.


End file.
